


Can I Catch a Ride (on You)?

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward First Times, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Some angst, Underage Drinking (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon’s phone buzzed just as he sat down.  She was asking for a ride.  He started getting hard as soon as he read her text.  He would never pass up the chance to give her a ride…not ever. It began three months earlier when his best friend, Robb, had called and begged him to fetch his little sister from the mall and Jon had agreed to pick up Sansa and deliver her home again. Except that’s not what had happened. He did pick her up and she did get home eventually but the in between part of pick-up and delivery was not what Robb would’ve ever intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages-Jon 16, Sansa 15.

Jon’s phone buzzed just as he sat down. He started getting hard as soon as he read her text.

_SANSA: Can I catch a ride?_

He sat down the bowl of freshly-popped popcorn and subconsciously rubbed his left hand over his half-hard cock as he typed out a response with his right.

_JON: Mall?_

_SANSA: Yes_

_JON: I’m on my way_

_SANSA: xoxo ; -)_

_X’s and O’s and a winky face…how very Sansa_. “Mom! I’ve gotta go back out for a bit!”

He’d been home for less than fifteen minutes but was already comfortable on the couch and ready to watch some trash television. It didn’t matter. He would never pass up the chance to give her a ride… _not ever_.

 

* * *

 

 

It began three months earlier. His best friend, Robb, had called and begged him to fetch his little sister from the mall. Robb was supposed to get her but his girlfriend had called unexpectedly when her parents had left for an evening out. Robb wanted head but he wouldn’t leave his little sister stranded so he called Jon. And Jon, being a good friend and having no girlfriend of his own to suck his cock whenever her parents went out, had agreed to pick up Sansa and deliver her home again. Except that’s not what had happened. He did pick her up and she did get home eventually but the in between part of pick-up and delivery was not what Robb would’ve ever intended.

Jon pulled up to the main entrance where Robb had said she’d be and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He looked in the rearview mirror to check his teeth and hair just as she walked out the doors. _Perfect little Sansa_. She bounced out of the mall like the most innocent little high school sweetheart and Jon’s heart started pounding in his chest. She was wearing the cheer uniform she’d been in when Margaery’s mom had dropped the girls off at the mall after the basketball game. Jon had gone to the game but he didn’t give a shit about basketball. He’d went to see Sansa. _Those long legs in that short skirt. Her long, red hair pulled back in a tight little pony tail_. Jon wiped his hands once more and unlocked the door for her.

At the last game, she’d worn her hair up in pigtails and he’d sat in the stands watching her cheer while imagining pulling down those cheer panties and licking her sweet cunt till she was wet for him. He’d fantasized about gripping her hips hard and plunging his cock into her with that tiny little skirt thrown up over her ass while she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He’d keep fucking her, making her moan his name, and he’d reach forward and pull her pigtails. He’d had to go to the boys’ restroom before the end of the first half to jerk off. Then, he’d went out and watched her again. And jerked off again when he got home that night.

But it wasn’t just sex that preoccupied his mind when Jon looked at Sansa. She was _the_ girl. The one he had dreamed of…for years now. She was sweet, smart, funny, and… _never_ _going to be mine_.

“Thanks, Jon,” she chirped climbing into his truck and clicking the seatbelt. She started fiddling with his radio, tuning in some sugary pop crap. Part of him wanted to ask her to change the channel back but he wanted her to like riding with him. He threw the truck into drive and tore out of the parking lot as if he’d just pulled a bank heist. And yet he wondered why insurance was so high for male teenage drivers. “Nice truck,” Sansa said after three minutes of total silence.

Jon tried not to grimace. His father had bought it for him for his birthday. _Sorry I’ve not bothered to be involved in the first 16 years of your life…here’s a truck_. Jon didn’t see himself as a truck guy but who’s going to turn down free wheels?

“Where’s Robb?” she asked a minute later.

Jon knew he should be talking. She was a talker. Maybe that was why they’d never hit it off as easily as he had with the other Starks. It had become a strange little challenge in Jon’s head…to _not_ talk to Sansa. When he’d be over at the Stark’s house and him and Sansa would find themselves alone in a room for a few minutes, she’d talk and he wouldn’t say any more than absolutely necessary. It seemed like it made Sansa nervous the way he didn’t talk and she’d chatter twice as much as normal to fill the space. He liked listening to her chatter in truth but perhaps he liked making her a bit nervous, too. _What’s wrong with you? If you like her, why play these games?_ Honestly, he feared that if he ever started talking to her he might not ever shut up and then he might admit things he was afraid of admitting.

“He’s with Jeyne,” he finally said after letting another minute of silence pass.

“Oh…” she said with her eyes slightly narrowed. “I see.”

He didn’t think she saw…not really…but he kept his mouth closed.

Theon had snagged some of his father’s liquor a few weeks ago and Jon and Robb had gotten drunk for the first time with him. Robb had talked a lot. Alcohol made him as loquacious as his sister and he couldn’t seem to shut up that night. Jon had been quiet. Jon was still Jon, drunk or sober. Maybe he’d laughed a bit more than usual.

And once he was drunk, Robb had confessed that he still hadn’t fucked Jeyne Westerling even after a year of going steady. She’d let him feel her tits and finger her and then he said she’d suck his cock in the back seat of Mrs. Stark’s old station wagon that was Robb’s now. Jeyne had it in her head that since sucking Robb’s cock wasn’t technically sex it was okay to do that while still acting like a perfect little virgin at those Teens for Christ meetings she led. That was fine by Robb. It would’ve been fine by Jon if he’d been in his place and if he liked Jeyne the way Robb did. _Whatever you need to tell yourself to make you happy but still involves me getting off works on this end_.

“Have you done that with a girl? What Robb and Jeyne do?” Sansa asked out of the blue then and Jon braked hard.

Right there in the middle of the fucking road, he slammed on the brakes and looked over at her. The driver behind them blew his horn and shouted obscenities as he swerved around them. Jon automatically flipped them off without looking. He was too busy staring at Sansa.

“Why would you ask me that?!” he asked as he felt his pulse taking off and blood pooling in his crotch already.

“I don’t know…just curious,” she answered with a shrug.

He kept staring at her and she looked like she regretted the question now. Maybe she’d clam up for the rest of the ride. Jon didn’t really want her to clam up. He pulled into the dollar store parking lot and drove behind the store and parked. Was it instinct that made him choose that location after 9 o’clock on a Tuesday night when the dollar store was closed?

“What do you think?” he asked trying to sound experienced…and maybe a bit dangerous.

“I think you’d like to but you haven’t…yet.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” he asked with all the sarcasm he could invoke while his brain went into panic mode.

He hadn’t. He hadn’t had sex. He hadn’t had a girl suck his cock either. He’d not even fingered a girl or touched any tits yet. He’d been too busy jerking off while imagining his best friend’s little sister ever since he’d discovered the joys of jerking off a few years earlier.

“It’s okay. I’ve not either,” she said.

“Sansa…do you even know what Robb and Jeyne do?”

“She sucks his cock. He fingers her and sometimes he eats her out. She says he’s getting better at it.”

Jon’s mouth fell open and couldn’t get his act together fast enough to pretend he wasn’t floored. _Perfect little Sansa saying this shit…un-fucking-believable_.

“She told you that?!”

“She told Margaery. I was just in the room.”

“Why are you asking me this stuff again?”

“I was curious. I thought maybe you and Val…”

“She’s just a friend.”

“Oh. Am I your friend?”

“Yeah…sure, Sansa.” She didn’t seem happy with that response. In fact, she looked somewhere between pissed and hurt. “Shit, Sansa. What am I supposed to say? You’re Robb’s kid sister.”

“So, you don’t like me then?”

“I didn’t mean that. I do…I like you,” he said staring at the steering wheel now. _I’m obsessed with you. I think I’m fucking in love with you_.

“Well, would you want to try it sometime? I mean…would you want to try what Robb and Jeyne do? With me?” she asked then. She sounded uncertain. As if he wouldn’t want to do everything she’d just said with her.

He nodded with his eyes still locked on the steering wheel wondering when he’d fallen asleep because surely this was heading into wet dream territory before he asked, “Would you want to?” She nodded. “Why _me_ though?” he asked then feeling light-headed.

“Just curious,” she said. Then, she leaned towards him and whispered, “Kiss me, Jon.” And he did.

 

* * *

 

 

That had been the start of it. Sansa had sucked his cock that night in his truck behind the dollar store after he’d fingered her and touched her perfect tits. He’d had his hands twisted through all that lush red hair and, when she’d pulled off him after about two minutes of sucking, he’d got cum all in her hair by accident. He hadn’t meant to do that but fuck if he didn’t come harder than he ever had before. He sat there still panting while trying to apologize. She’d laughed but not in a mean way and he was too euphoric to be overly embarrassed.

Since that night, things had progressed. He’d found better places to park and he’d tasted her sweet cunt every time after that first night. He loved having his nose buried in her curls while he licked and sucked and fingered her and he’d look up and see those beautiful blue eyes of hers staring down at him like he was something amazing. Well, he _was_ getting better at it. He’d figured out how to make Sansa come after a couple of times. He’d lay her down on that bench seat and pull her panties off. She’d be wet before he even got her legs over his shoulders. She’d squeal and writhe under him while he gripped her hips to keep her still enough for him to bring her to her climax. She’d have her fingers twisted through his curls. Once he’d got cum all over his seat when he’d been so busy eating her out that he hadn’t noticed how close he was until it was too late.

And, Sansa had gotten better at sucking his cock. It probably wouldn’t have mattered though because as soon as Sansa Stark took him into her warm, wet mouth he was usually less than three minutes away from ejaculating all over her. At least, until she started having him come in her mouth. And that first time she’d moaned ‘Come in my mouth, Jon’ with her hand already pumping his cock and her mouth _right_ _there_ , he came so fast he was surprised there wasn’t a sonic boom.

And sometimes he got to put his mouth on those perfect, perky tits of hers while she’d jerk him off with her hand and he fingered her. He loved every bit of his time with Sansa in his truck but he loved her even more. Even if she’d just said ‘take me on home’ and kissed him goodnight on the cheek, Jon wouldn’t have complained. She never said that though.

But Jon’s favorite thing to do in his truck with Sansa was to push the bench seat all the way back so she could straddle him. They’d kiss and keep their underwear on but she’d be grinding against his erection while he held her tight up against him until she cried out. She’d be so sweet and limp afterwards. She’d let him hold her close then and he’d call her his ‘sweet girl.’ In those moments, it felt like she really was his.

But those moments were not near as often as he’d like because all these things only happened when Sansa needed a ride home and Robb wasn’t able to get her. Luckily, her trips to the mall seemed to coincide with Robb having plans quite a bit. But this was all still a big secret and it was driving Jon insane. They rarely saw each other at school and when they did, she’d give a casual wave and say ‘hello’ and he’d just say ‘hey’ back at her. He didn’t know what else to say because it seemed like Jeyne or Margaery was always there with her.

He wanted to tell her how he felt but he wasn’t sure what _she_ felt. He wanted to tell Robb, too. Not everything but he wanted to tell Robb he was in love with his sister anyway. But what did she feel for him? Was this just something she was trying out? She’d said she was just curious. Was Jon Snow just Sansa Stark’s experimental fuck boy? Not that they had actually fucked yet but he had a feeling it was heading that way. Sansa wasn’t leading the Teens for Christ meetings and she had asked if he’d be willing to buy some condoms. _‘If I can fuck you, I’ll buy out the entire store,’_ he’d answered. She’d laughed then and said he was sweet and kissed him.

So tonight, Jon pulled up to the main entrance like always and wondered if tonight he’d finally get up the nerve to ask about things between them. But he was afraid if he asked and she wasn’t interested in more than what they were doing, she might want to stop altogether and he did NOT want to stop.

Margaery was standing out front with Sansa and Jon saw Margaery’s older brother, Loras, was there, too. He was chatting with the girls and they were laughing at whatever he said. He leaned in and put a hand on Sansa’s shoulder for a moment as she was laughing at what he said. And Jon suddenly couldn’t see straight he was so angry and jealous.

Sansa saw his truck and ran over to jump in, right next to him on the bench seat like she’d been doing for three months now. She clicked her seatbelt as he tore out of the parking lot. She put her hand on his thigh but he didn’t say a word. He drove to their current favorite spot behind the Mexican restaurant that had went out of business eight months ago and threw the truck in park. He reached for her and she climbed into his lap at once. _Eager for my cock if nothing else,_ he thought bitterly.

She was grinding against him, moving more rapidly, as he was sucking her tits where he’d pushed her sweater and bra up and had his hands inside her panties, squeezing her ass. Basketball season had ended but she always seemed to wear skirts on the nights he gave her a ride.

“Oh, fuck…Jon,” she moaned. “I needed this. I…I needed you.” She was nearly there. He could tell by the hitch in her voice. She was so close to coming apart on top of him and that’s when he did it. He pushed her off him into the passenger’s seat. “Jon?!” she screeched completely bewildered, breathless and flushed.

“So, Loras Tyrell is okay to hang out with in public but I’m just good enough for this?”

“What? No! He was there to pick up Margaery and said they’d wait for my ride to show.”

“Your ride? Yeah…I’m just your fucking ride, aren’t I?” he said with as much venom as he could muster. “What the fuck is this, Sansa? Just a bit of fun for you?”

“No, Jon…that’s not it,” she said biting her bottom lip.

He was still angry but he was mortified to realize he was close to crying now…really close to crying. “Then what? What am I to you? Am I just the guy that gives you rides home from the mall with the bonus of an orgasm or two?” he finished swallowing the tears that threatened.

“I thought this was how you wanted it,” she said and he realized she was about to cry to.

“I want _you_. I want to be with you and not have to hide it,” he said as his voice cracked with emotion.

“I just thought…Robb, I guess,” she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I thought you wouldn’t want Robb to know and that this was all you wanted it to be. I just wanted to give you what you wanted,” she whispered looking out the passenger side window.

“Sansa…sweet girl…” he croaked and was pleased that she looked at him then at least. “I want more than just this. I want you to be _my_ girl…all the time and everywhere. I just didn’t think you…I’ll tell Robb. I’ll tell anyone that asks. I’ll shout it from the top of the school if you like,” he said now as he realized how wrong he’d been reading this.

“Jon…why do you think I go to the mall so much?” she asked with a grin.

“I don’t know,” he said answering her grin with one of his own. “I figured you must like it there.”

“Not that much.”

“I…I didn’t realize.” He yanked her back into his lap and started kissing her then. “I’ve been an idiot, Sansa. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said breathlessly between kisses. “I’ve been an idiot, too. I should’ve just said.”

“I should’ve just said, too. I love you. I’ve loved you for so fucking long.”

“Really, Jon?” When he nodded, she said, “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jon started to get hard as soon as he read the text.

_SANSA: Mom and Dad out. Robb not here. Can I catch a ride…on you? xoxo ;-)_

_JON: I’m on my way._

“Mom! I’m going to see Sansa for a bit!”

She was waiting at the backdoor to sneak him in. Her brothers were playing video games in the living room and probably wouldn’t have noticed anything less than a nuclear explosion at the moment. They crept past Arya’s room though. She would’ve wanted to hang out with them and then would’ve been curious as to why Jon was there so late when her parents weren’t home.

“I thought we were done sneaking around?” he teased as they reached her bedroom.

They’d been dating for a few weeks now. Her folks knew, his mom knew, Robb knew… _but_ they didn’t know everything.

“We’re done with sneaking around when it comes to our feelings for each other. We’re not done sneaking around for sex…unless you want to have _that_ talk with my dad.”

“Never mind,” he said with a smile. It wasn’t their first time or even their second or third since that night they’d finally talked about what they were doing and what they wanted but it was their first time in her bed. And they were getting better at it. “Fuck, Sansa…” he groaned as she rode his cock. “Like that, my sweet girl…”

“Ohhh…Jon…” she said softly. She was being quiet, quieter than she usually was in the truck but they were in her house. He felt her cunt fluttering around his cock as she gave a whimpering moan that she smothered against his neck. “Yes…” she cried quietly in his ear. He bit his lip to keep from shouting as his orgasm hit.

She was cresting a second wave and, even though he was sated, he kept rocking his hips for her to finish again when they heard a car door, followed by the front door opening.

“Shit…it’s Robb,” she sighed while he was still inside of her.

“We’re home!” Ned Stark called from downstairs.

“FUCK!” Jon mouthed silently. “Your parents…” They sprang out of the bed like it was on fire.

“Go! Now!” she said in a panic as he was trying to dispose of the used condom and grab his clothes. “Here…give me that,” she said reaching for the condom to wrap in tissues and bin it.

“Where the fuck am I going to go?” he whispered as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Closet,” she motioned.

“Sansa?” her mother called. “Jon isn’t here, is he?”

Jon’s eyes widened as he was hiding in Sansa’s closet. _Oh, fuck! Mr. Stark is going to kill me if he catches me here_. Jon surveyed himself. He had one sock on and his boxers. He was clutching the rest of his clothes, too afraid to move. _Yep…he’ll kill me_.

“No, Mom,” he heard her answer as she opened her bedroom door slightly.

“His truck’s out front.”

 _Oh, shit! Shitty, shit, shit_ …

“He came over but he and Robb went out for a bit. They must’ve left in his car.”

“Alright, dear. Goodnight.”

Jon heard the bedroom door close and waited for her to come to him. “Well?” he whispered.

“I’ll need to text Robb.”

“Yeah…well, he owes us for all the times I picked you up.”

“Jon Snow…does Robb _really_ owe us for that?”

“No…not really.” They both start snickering then and trying not to laugh out loud.

She got him back downstairs a few minutes later and out the backdoor unnoticed. Before he left, he leaned in for one more kiss good night. “You’re going to need a ride home tomorrow, right?” he asked.

“Yes…so long as you’re the one giving me rides,” she answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need for some angsty teenage smut for some reason so I wrote this. It got longer on me than I normally do for a one shot but anyway...hope you like it.


End file.
